Losing Strength
by flippingXoutX669
Summary: Kyuubi is steadily getting stronger and Naruto is getting weaker Sasuke has to do the worst thing he could ever imagine. Warning Average angstyness, suicide, SasuNaru, OOCness.


Well...'ello people. If you want to know...I stopped writing my GarraXNaruto story because my hardrive got wiped and I really didn't want to rewrite all of that. So...if you want to complain send me an email. Or go ahread and flame this crappy oneshot...whatever. But yeah...I can't really think of anything else to say to all of y'all so read the fic and have fun...but be forewarned that there is a lot of OOCness.

Disclaimer; Don't own, so don't sue! All you'd get would be my plushies, music, and some candy. But you can't have that! I refuse! Don't even try to take it or I'll do something very painful to you! Email me if you want to know because I'd rather not get kicked off of for it. BYE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Losing Strength

"Sasuke, I want it to be you." Naruto was on his knees pleading with the usually stoic Uchiha.

"Naruto! Please, Don't ask me, for god sakes! Fight harder…just don't ask this of me." For the first time in a long while, Uchiha Sasuke cried.

"You don't get it. Sasuke, If I lose strength for even a moment, Kyuubi will take over and it's getting closer to achieving its goal every day. I'm losing Sasuke…" Naruto fell silent for a moment and then continued. "Sasuke…there's only room for one of us in my body. If Kyuubi wins, I'm nonexistent anyways and he's got free rein. When you look upon the village, what do you feel?"

Softly the raven responded. "I feel resentment for what they're done to you and me and everyone else who's done something wrong."

"Not me. I feel an overwhelming need to protect. There're innocent people down there; Women, children, men. They've all got or had brothers, sisters, parents, grandparents, friends, and enemies. They have what I do not…they have family and I would die to protect the one thing they will always have. I will NOT let this demon inside of me harm these people. I may not be Hokage, but when the Kyuubi was sealed inside me, I was entrusted with the lives of these people and they deserve to live. I'm your best friend, right? Well…you'll have the Mangekyo Sharingan too. You'll be able to take your brother on."

The ever resilient Uchiha sank to his knees in defeat. How was he to argue those points? Now, he simply sat there in the dying grass and cried. Sasuke cried for his previous home, for the inevitable, and for the greatest thing that Konoha ever had, Naruto's sacrifice and love.

Naruto understood why his friend was crying and he gave what comfort he could. He encircled Sasuke in his arms. The blonde haired boy was holding his best friend, his archrival, and his executioner.

Sasuke's head lied on Naruto's chest and then a tear fell onto his cheek. Konoha's number 1, knuckle-headed ninja was gone. In his place there was nothing but him. Naruto's masks were gone. There was no longer a need to hide. Naruto looked sad, serene, and regal at the same time. Sasuke knew that it was because of Konoha's safety and the fact that Sasuke would be his executioner.

Raindrops fell from the clouds almost as if crying. No sun was viewable in the sky; perhaps it was because The Hidden Leaf Village's sun was going to be leaving. The sakura blossoms had withered and died ages ago.

A kiss.

That's when the two of them had met, Sasuke remembered. Back at the academy years ago when they were still kids. That's when he knew he was falling for the village's biggest dobe. And the dobe was falling for the villages' teme and Ice Princess, Uchiha Sasuke.

'And here we are now. I wish things were still the same.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later the two of them were in the part of the forest that Naruto had learned his Doppelganger Technique. They were away from the prying eyes of Konoha.

The handle of Sasuke's sword felt ungodly heavy today. But it was nowhere near the weight of his heart. Today was the last day the dobe had in this world and they both knew it.

Refusing to be swayed by Sasuke's pleading gaze, Naruto move to his hands and knees offering his friend a clean slice through his neck. But Sasuke was adamant about saying goodbye first.

"Remember the first time we met in the academy?"

A snort from Naruto was heard. "How could I forget? I got the pounding of my life from Sakura and that jerk made me kiss you."

Sasuke audibly gulped as he tried to swallow hi pride. "Yeah…well, I'm glad it happened." He paused again and had to summon all of his courage. "I remember it clearly and I wanted to tell you before its time. I want to tell you that…I love you. Always have and always will. I love everything about you. I love the way you feel the urge to beat me in everything and you treat me like a person, I love the way your smile seems to make everything a little better, I love the way you never back down, and most of all, I love you…" The raven was well aware that he had made a complete idiot of himself and was totally unprepared when Naruto replied.

"I love you too…and it's nice to know that someone cares, isn't it?"

"…Well, this one won't be an accident."

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Instantly, Naruto responded. Both of them put everything they had into their first intended kiss and their last. Feelings of sorrow, pain, joy, passion, and most importantly, love were poured into the kiss. Their tongues entwined like there was no tomorrow and for Naruto, there wasn't.

When they broke apart they whispered, "I love you", and Naruto got back on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry" was repeated over and over by the raven until it became his mantra.

Sasuke raised his sword above his head and swung down in a wide arc. He gave Naruto a quick and painless death. The Uchiha sank to his knees in grief. He had the three comma in his eyes but he gained them at the cost of the love of his life's own life.

5 years later;

"Hey, Naruto. Old Baa-chan named you 6th Hokage and now there's seventh. How's that? You got you dream even after death. I'm sure that makes you proud. Even you face was carved into Hokage Mountain and your picture is on one of the walls in Ichiraku's with the title of 'World's Fastest Ramen Eater'. You're Konoha's savior, so I thought I'd tell you what became of everybody.

"Sakura and Lee finally got married. Shockingly, it turns out that the villages' laziest person, Shikamaru, was pining away after you. That was an eye opener. Your surrogate father and Kakashi started going out around 1 year after your death and now they're married. Your apartment hasn't been touched and Iruka refuses to let go of your death and keeps your old frog wallet with him at all times. They adopted a kid and named him after you. Naruto was born on the day you died. Mutt-face and Bug-boy are married too. Neji and Hinata are married and leading the Hyuuga Clan. Bet you didn't see that coming.

"Now that that's over, I've got even better news; I'm not an Avenger anymore. I killed Itachi. My clan will never be restored because I've got you. So I gave the name to a half cousin I never knew I had. But there's still one thing to figure out. How we'll be together forever…but then again, that's an obvious answer isn't it? Since you can't come to me…I'll come to you."

With a delighted smirk that was reserved for Naruto, Sasuke raised one of his many kunai to his wrist. His veins were practically translucent in the winter. Methodically, Sasuke slit one wrist up until the arm and then the other using his chakra to go deeper. Red upon white; Blood upon snow. Soon, the almost-last-of-the-Uchiha's lost consciousness and met up with someone he hadn't seen for a long while.

"Hey, Teme! Let's go get some ramen!" A blonde ball of sunshine raced into Sasuke's arms and then away; he couldn't do anything but follow and smile.

"Sasuke?" Naruto paused. "I'm glad you're here but you didn't have to do that. You could have waited and met me at the end of your life. You could have revived the Uchiha clan yourself."

"Naruto…the only person I'd ever revive my clan with was you. And besides, I couldn't wait until I was dead to see you again! I'm in fucking love with you and-" Sasuke stopped talking long enough to kiss Naruto for the first time in 5 years passionately, "that should answer the rest of your questions."

Naruto couldn't do anything but nod. Then the light bulb flickered on. "Hey teme, I love you too." Sasuke grinned, (though he'd never admit it in reality).

Owarii!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...how was it? I know it was crappy but you can attempt to convince me otherwise. Just so you know...I'm going to a Blue October concert tomorrow and it will be awesome!

**I DON'T ACCET FLAMES UNLESS THEY'RE FROM ROY MUSTANG...IN THAT CASE, FLAME ON!!!**...go ahead and molest the pretty blue button over in the corner. Not the kiddies mind you, that's bad, but the pretty blue button that say's 'Go.'


End file.
